She Will Be Loved
by baka-baka
Summary: One Shot. Someone's finally come back for Kagome, And he doesn't plan on leaving anytime soon. IKAG


Okay, here's what I have to consider my most confusing one shot so far. I heard this song a few months ago and thought, "hmm...me likies..." So, when I heard it one the radio this morning, I couldn't help but sit down and write a one shot for it (this song, as well as _Accidentally in Love_ are my two favorites). But I also had to consider just how to write it.

This was hard...

I couldn't make it sappy or extremely fluffy (don't worry, I think there is still some...)

But, all in all, this was just plain_ hard _to write.

So, I'm so sure lots of people are going to be confused as hell when their done reading it (even I was...sorta...) That is why you need to_ READ _the end note, m'kay? Don't just skip over it...tis important.

Anyway, I have to make this really clear:

__

Bold Ittalics : Song lyrics

Ittalics: FLASHBACKS!! **They're not Thoughts. Except for the "Three Years..." Those are just...well, Three Years. The flash backs are ALL things "the girl" has either said, thought, heard, or done because she's the one remembering the memories.**

Okay. I hope that was clear enough.

The song is _"She Will Be Loved" _By Maroon 5.

Here goes!

SHE WILL BE LOVED

A One Shot

The quiescent rain fell from the massive opaque clouds in an off beat rhythm...

****

Beauty queen of only eighteen...

It landed in inconsequential puddles with splashes that further off set the quiet pulsation, giving a since of fatigued emotions.

****

She had some trouble with herself...He was always there to help her...

A girls slender fingers carefully creased the lining of the pillar supporting her front porch. She sighed deeply, her chest rising and falling with the intake of excess air...

Had it really been three years?

****

She always belonged to someone else...

Her hand fell back against her side, lightly swaying as she slowly made her way down the stares into the sluicing rain.

****

I drove for miles and miles...And wound up at your door....

Her mind began to reel with memories...Some happy, some sad, all bring a morbid smile to her face.

****

I've had you so many times but some how I want more... 

The rain continued to recede, falling towards her. Her hair dampened and and fell in loose ebony curls around her face, her close became wrinkled and cold, all the while her blue-gray eyes focused ahead...almost reflecting the downpour.

Three years...

Her eyes narrowed slightly, trying to see threw the thick condensed fog...

Three years...

Almost instantly she froze. Her shoulders tensing, an expression of shock on her face...

****

I don't mind spending everyday

Not a single day has gone by when I haven't thought of you...

Her vision had to be tricking her...

I'll...I'll protect you, so you don't have to fight anymore...

Even the memory of the words stung her heart. For years they'd gnashed and nearly tore it apart...

I want to stay like this...forever.

The girl closed her eyes tight. Fighting the haunting images, checking if she was only dreaming.

But when she opened them...he was still there...

The rain splashing against his form, and landing like tears on his face...

****

Out on your corner in the pouring rain...

Her expression wavered as she was bombarded with hidden emotions

Betrayal

I won't let you fall into his hands again

Hate

It's not like that!

Confusion

With ought knowing it, I wasn't alone anymore

Fear

Please, Anyone, HELP ME!

But, most of all...her heart swelled with love.

I don't know when it happened, but, suddenly I've found myself so in love with him...

A small fragmented smile lifted on her face as tears began to freely fall from her eyes, mixing with the rain.

****

Look for the girl with the broken smile...Ask her if she wants to stay a while.

He watched her, unmoving, with soft eyes.

A quiet cry escaped her lips and the girl took off, running towards him.

Her feet splashed threw puddles sending water flying around her ankles...

Her face continued to streak with tears and rain...

****

And she will be loved...

She called his name as she reached him, throwing her arms around his neck.

He staggered but quickly recovered, returning the embrace

****

She will be Loved...

Three years...

I lied...

Mausoleum moments came back to her as if they'd only happened the day before...

****

Tap on my window, knock on my door...

Why hasn't he come back for me yet?

I want to make you fell beautiful...

Fine, yes, at the beginning I thought you looked a bit like her...but now I know you! To me, you are only you!

I know I tend to get so insecure...It doesn't matter anymore...

I'm okay...but...can you support me? Just a little longer...?

It's not always rainbows and butterflies...

Am I still in second place?

It's compromise that moves us along...My heart is full and my door's always open...

I want to be with you...forever.

I don't mind spending everyday...Out on your corner in the pooring rain.

"Why....Why did you come back?" The girl buried her face in his shoulder, clinging to him...afraid he might disappear in any time.

"Hmp...stupid question."

****

Look for the girl with the broken smile...Ask her if she wants to stay a while....

"Please...Don't leave me again."

His arms tightened around her waist, "I never did."

****

And she will be loved...

The girl lifted her face, meeting his gaze for the first time.

****

She will be loved...

I'll never leave you again...

I know where you hide...Alone in you Car.

You will leave me...

Know all the things that make you who you are...

That scent...such a gentle scent to her...

I know that goodbye means nothing at all...

I thought it would be better if you were far away but...then I saw your face. Somehow I felt inspired. Then I realized, I actually did want you near me.

Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls...

I couldn't help it! I wanted to see you!

Tap on my window, knock on my door...

This journey...I must complete by myself

I want to make you feel Beautiful...

How can you expect me to forget that?

I don't mind spending everyday...On your corner in the pouring rain...

The girl shivered and her close continued absorbing water. His eyes which had awakened so many memories inside her continued to search her face...

"Why did you leave?"

****

Look for the girl with the broken smile...

"I didn't..." She paused, waiting for the wave of sorrow that briefly passed threw her, "I didn't run away."

I didn't run away...

Ask her if she wants to stay awhile...

"I didn't want to run away..."

Three years...

And she will be loved...

I'm never going to run away and leave you alone...

She will be loved...

I...I like it when I'm with you somehow...I feel calmer.

She will be loved...

Get your bloody hands off him!!

She will be loved...

What should I do? We can never return to that past...

Please don't try so hard to say goodbye...

He really does still love her...

Please don't try so hard to say goodbye...

I was afraid...When I thought you might die...I was terrified....

(Softly) I don't mind spending everyday...

"I thought I'd never see you again." The girl lifted her hand and gently ran her thumb across his cheek, "I want to be with you..."

****

Out on your corner in the pouring rain...

I want you to be happy...

"I..."

Three years...

The boy pulled her closer, "I want to be with you too...Kagome."

****

She will be loved

"Inuyasha..."

****

The End

_ _

Confused?

Don't worry if you are...I'll try to explain everything.

1) Explain the flashbacks...please: As I said earlier, they are Kagome's. You kind of have to have a good understanding of the manga (some anime) in order to get them. I tried to make it pretty obvious as to who's line's who's...(I think they were all either Inuyasha or Kagome...) But, anyway, If you don't recognize one or want to know where it's from, you can e-mail me and I'll tell you which chapter/episode (you can also just leave you e-mail address in your review and I'll e-mail it to you).

2) What's GOING ON in the story?: To be honest...I'm not completely sure. I tried to bring out a deeper meaning to this story with, well, keeping it _real_. I'm basically implying that, Inuyasha went "away" from Kagome at one point and she came back to her time, thinking Inuyasah really wasn't going to come get her this time. However, he comes back, surprising the crap outta her and she says she wants to be with him and vise versa. All threw this time, she's having memories off most "love-triangle-issues". I tried to express the confusion between Inuyasha-Kagome-Kikyo. I tried to bring out the mixed up emotions that are in Kagome's heart.

3) What's up with the _Three Years_?: Kinda gives an eerie feeling, huh? I'm kidding...geez. This one should have been pretty easy to get. The series starts out when Kagome is 15...three years later she's 18 (to fit the song). That's why the "three years ago..." keeps popping up, implying that "Oh my! It's been a whole freaking 3 years already? Time flies when you're chasing Naraku..."

So, basically, this is just a _hmm...I-don't-get-it _story. And that's pretty much the way it's suppose to be.

Please review!

Ja,

-Baka-Baka

****


End file.
